


Party Favor

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Cumming Dry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Filth, Forced Orgasms, Fucking Machine, Hardycest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rough Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: It's Joe Hardy's birthday & Sam, Dean, & Frank help fulfill one of his fantasies - to be used & passed around by a group of men. This is filthy...





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingHardyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/gifts).



Joe woke slowly, unsure of exactly what had drawn him from sleep. Then he felt it – several big, warm hands, brushing over his body. The blonde smiled, stretching to put more of his skin under those wonderful hands.

“Bout time you woke up, birthday boy,” Dean said, laughter in his voice.

“If it means you keep doing this, I could go back to sleep,” Joe teased, peeking out from under where his head had burrowed under the pillows. His sass earned him a little slap to his hip & he gave a happy little yip. “Definitely going back to sleep if it gets me more of that to wake up.”

“You don’t want to sleep the day away, baby,” Sam added from the other side of the bed. His hand was huge, rubbing up & down Joe’s back. Joe had never been happier that he tended to sleep in the nude than he was this morning since it let him feel all those wonderful callouses & warm touches.

Joe moved so that his head was resting on the pillows, letting him look over his shoulder. “Why not?”

“Because we’ve got plans for you. Gonna celebrate your birthday in style.” Dean leaned down & delivered a biting kiss to Joe’s shoulder. “Frank gave us a few ideas of how to throw you a killer party…”

Joe registered the third set of hands down around his ankles & curled his toes back, feeling his older brother’s knees where he knelt on the bed.

“Really?” Joe rolled over, stretching further & moaning as those hands just slid over his skin, coming to rest comfortably on his thighs & belly. His cock had already been hard with the morning, but now it was twitching. He glanced down at Frank. “What ideas did you have, big brother?”

“Uh-uh,” Dean cut in. “No spoiling the surprise.” He sat up & reached for a plate he’d set on the nightstand. “First, breakfast. Then Frank’s gonna get you cleaned up & ready for the party.” The older hunter kissed Joe’s cheek & Sam echoed the motion on the other side. The two men helped Joe to sit up, propping the pillows behind him, then they headed out.

Frank crawled up the bed, straddling Joe’s hips. “Happy birthday, little brother,” he whispered, grabbing Joe’s face & holding him still so he could kiss the younger man. Joe happily gave himself over to the kiss. His hands dropped to Frank’s hips, fingers catching in the elastic of the older boy’s boxers.

“Do I get to unwrap my present?” he teased, biting at Frank’s lips. Frank shook his head, laughing as he reached for the plate & held a bite of bacon up for Joe to take.

“Later. First, eat.”

Frank fed Joe, bite by bite, from his fingers. He rolled his hips, the bare pressure right at the base of Joe’s cock keeping the blonde hard & aching. When the plate was empty & Joe had sucked Frank’s fingers clean, the older boy led his brother down the hall to the showers. In no time, Joe was moaning against the tile wall as Frank _very_ thoroughly washed him from head to foot, following the rinse of suds off his skin with his tongue & teeth.

He heard the door open just as Frank was thrusting three soapy fingers inside his hole & glanced back, watching as Dean & Sam leaned against the door frame, enjoying the show. Both men were stripped to the waist & barefoot & it was all Joe could do to keep from drooling.

“Party’s ready,” Sam said, his cock obviously hard inside his jeans.

“Finish him off, Frank, & bring him to the library.” Dean leaned back against Sam, drawing the younger man’s hand around his waist to tease his own hardness before they backed out into the hall again.

“Yes sir, Daddy,” Frank answered, thrusting his fingers eagerly as he leaned down in between Joe’s thighs to mouth at his balls. The blonde groaned, fingers scrabbling against the tile wall. Frank stood & pulled his fingers free. Before Joe could complain, his brother’s hard cock was filling him completely. The teen didn’t even try to hold back his cries as Frank fucked him hard & fast, one hand fondling his full sac & the other caressing his throat.

In no time at all, Joe shot his load, panting as he watched it swirl with the soapy water down the drain. Frank grunted at the way Joe’s hole tightened around him & soon followed, letting the contractions of Joe’s body milk his release.

“Happy birthday,” Frank whispered. Joe’s laugh was shaky as Frank reached past him to turn the water off before stepping back to let his cock slide free. Frank dried him quickly, giving the barest pass over his legs so as not to wipe away the few drippings of cum that slid from his hole.

Frank dried himself off & then came back with a glass plug, wide at the base & slick with lube. “Up against the wall, little brother,” he ordered softly. Joe went easily, gasping as Frank eased the plug inside him. His body was open from the fucking, but the plug was wide & Frank had to massage his taint & around his rim to help him take it all.

“Trust me,” Frank said, kissing Joe’s hip. “You’re gonna want this later.” Joe shuddered, barely daring to imagine what that might mean.

When they left the showers & headed down the hall, Joe could feel the plug nudging inside him with ever step. More of Frank’s cum had been pushed out with the plug’s insertion, & he could feel that running down his legs, too.

It made him feel dirty & used in the best way possible.

When they got to the library, Sam & Dean were waiting & the room was dark. They both kissed him & Joe lost a little track of time & space before finding himself leaning back against Sam’s broad chest while Dean tortured his nipples with his teeth.

“Frank gave us the idea for your birthday party, baby boy,” Dean said as he came up, sucking a bruise into Joe’s neck. “But if at any point you’re not good with it, you say the word & it all stops.”

“All of what?” Joe asked, hoarse as his body was already trying to get ready to go again. “What kind of party….”

“One in which you’re the party favor,” Sam whispered. Joe groaned, reaching up to grab at both of the Winchesters. His eyes went wide & he glanced between the three of them.

“Wh… you mean…”

“You’re gonna get used today, baby boy,” Dean said, voice low & rough. “If you want it.”

Joe smashed his mouth against Dean’s, the kiss violent & messy. “Oh, fuck, yes… yes…”

Dean quickly took control of the kiss, biting at Joe’s lips. He flattened a hand over the teen’s chest & pushed him back until Sam held him tight again. Frank was smiling happily, glad that Joe was so pleased with the idea. The blonde had confessed the desire to be used by multiple partners at once a few years back, even before they’d met the Winchesters. It was the first time Frank had ever felt in a safe enough position with someone to help ensure that Joe could have the experience he wanted, but also keep him safe.

“You got blanket permission today, baby boy,” Dean said. “Cum as often as you’re able. Safe words still apply & everyone knows them. Any time you need a break, you just say so. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Joe breathed out, his body straining now. He had no idea who else the men had invited & he half hoped that he didn’t know all of them. The idea of being fucked by a stranger while Dean, Sam, & Frank watched had his cock leaking.

“Good boy,” Dean said, offering one last kiss. Sam turned him around & gave a little shove between Joe’s shoulder blades.

“Get in there, birthday boy.”

Joe’s eyes were slow to adjust to the dim light of the library. All he could make out were various shapes & it set his skin to bumping up. He was naked with a glass plug stretching his ass open & had his brother’s cum running down his thighs in front of a group of people he may or may not know who had every intention of using his teenage body until he was a limp, sweaty, filthy pile.

Fuck, it was gonna be a good day.

To his surprise, Castiel was the first person to stand & come over to him. The angel’s eyes glowed as he looked Joe up & down. When he said, “Kneel,” in that ridiculously deep, sexy voice of his, Joe didn’t even hesitate. He dropped & put his hands behind his back, mouth opening.

“Yes Sir.”

Being throat-fucked by an angel was a trip – a few times, Joe thought he saw Cas’ wings, but his eyes were blurry with tears so he wasn’t sure. And Cas’ skin smelled of ozone & musk, overwhelming him. When he came, Joe gagged & swallowed it down, mumbling out a thanks as Cas brushed a hand through his hair. He stayed on his knees, licking his lips & breathing heavily.

“Crawl over here, boy.” Joe’s eyes widened, looking over to see Crowley sitting in one of the chairs, legs crossed & a tumbler of scotch in his hand. The blonde eagerly crawled, stopping when the demon put the toe of his shoe under Joe’s chin.

“How may I serve you, Sir?” he rasped out. Crowley smiled & nudged Joe’s shoulder with his shoe.

“Just sit there for a moment. I need a stool.”

The rest of the day became a blur. He was on all fours with Crowley’s feet on his back. Then he rode the demon’s cock while holding his scotch, having been instructed not to spill a drop. After that, a man he didn’t know used his mouth & another had Joe suck his cock while Frank lapped at the drying cum on his thighs.

Dean fucked him before sending him over to a big Cajun in the corner with a slap on his ass & a chuckle. “Think he’s probably stretched out enough for ya now, Benny.”

When Joe saw the other man’s cock, he wasn’t sure of that, but the big man sucked bruises into his skin while working three thick fingers into him to help him stretch that last bit. When he sank down on the coke-can thick cock, his jaw falling open, Sam appeared with Joe’s favorite flavor of cake in hand.

“Open up, baby boy,” he ordered. Sam fed him bits of cake until all he had left was a handful of frosting & cake crumbs. Joe’s face was an equal mess as he was almost drooling with how thick & fat Benny’s cock felt inside him. He could actually see it pushing against his belly when Sam crowded forward & made him lean back against Benny’s chest. Sam licked the frosting off his fingers before gripping his cock & feeding it to Joe, making the teen gag as he tried to moan & breathe with two fat cocks spearing him from both ends.

When Benny came, Joe thought he could feel his belly bulging with the amount that pulsed inside him. It almost gushed out of him when Benny lifted him off his cock & Joe groaned as another person, he didn’t know who, pulled him to lean over the table in the library & started licking Benny’s cum from his abused hole. Joe groaned, twitching – his rim was swollen & aching.

“You doing ok, little brother?” Frank asked, as Cas stepped back up behind Joe & slid into his body, fucking him slowly.

“So… fuck, so good…” Joe knew he’d cum at least twice now, but he honestly couldn’t remember when. His body was so overwhelmed with sensation, there was nothing else he could pay attention to.

For all Joe knew, he was passed around between the men gathered for the party for hours or it could’ve been days. Water & bits of fruit & cake were fed to him by various hands, making sure he kept his strength up.

Dean & Frank fucked him together, his hole stretched out enough from Benny to allow it. Sam followed & Crowley again, both noisily enjoying the sloppy, loose grip of his body.

And then he was being strapped down to the table on his back, his legs tied to the chairs to keep them spread up & out, the blunt head of one of the long, thick dildos pressing into his hole. Dean clicked the switch & the fucking machine began a slow & steady motion in & out of him. He was vaguely aware of all the men standing around watching. Some of them were eating, others drinking. At least one had a cigar & the smoke wafted warmly over his skin.

“Oh God,” he groaned, trying to arch against the ropes. His balls ached & a small drool of watery cum spilled out over his belly as an almost-dry orgasm burned under his skin.

But still, the machine kept going.

He felt hands on him again & Joe blinked. “Time to ice the cake, birthday boy,” Dean whispered, leaning down to kiss him. Joe was covered in sweat & cum & his skin stuck to the table as he tried to chase Dean’s lips.

“D-d-daddy…”

Joe floated in a haze, watching as the men ringed around him began to stroke their cocks. One by one, they came, splattering warm & creamy over his skin as the toy continued to pound away at his tired body. Frank reached out, smearing the mess over his little brother & whispering filthy praise into his ears.

“Look so good like this, baby brother. Such a pretty plaything for all these men. Love seeing you full of their cocks. Choking on them.”

Joe whimpered as Frank’s hand moved down to grab his cock, palm slick with a mix of cum. Dean & Sam were the only two left who hadn’t cum yet. They were both grunting as Frank shut off the machine. Benny & Cas moved the machine away, leaving Joe’s hole gaping & open as he moaned.

“Ready for your birthday spanking, baby boy?” Dean asked. Joe gasped, his legs automatically trying to close but he was still tied open. One by one, the men landed a swat against Joe’s unprotected ass. He groaned loudly, Frank’s hand continuing to move over his cock. Sam came, his seed spilling over Joe’s chest. He ran a hand through it & smeared it over Joe’s lips before landing his own swat, coming dangerously close to Joe’s swollen hole.

“Oh… oh, fuck, I… I can’t….” Joe’s hands clenched around the edge of the table as Dean moved between his legs.

“Cum for me, little brother,” Frank whispered, fondling his balls. “One more time. You can do it.”

Before Joe could answer, Dean’s fingers came down over his hole in a fast swat. Just as the sting of pleasure & pain registered, he slammed his cock inside the teen & came, filling him up once more. Joe roared, his entire body seizing up as a few drops of clear liquid dripped from his cock & he came dry.

Static filled his ears & the room went white.

When he was next aware of his surroundings, he was back in bed. He felt clean & his skin was soft & dry. A slick, silicone plug kept him from feeling empty, but was gentle on the abused tissue of his hole. He was surrounded, with Frank directly in front of him, holding him against the older boy’s chest. Sam was plastered against his back & Dean was behind Frank, reaching over to run a hand through Joe’s hair.

“Good birthday?” Frank asked, kissing Joe’s forehead.

“Best birthday,” the blonde rasped out. His blue eyes twinkled even as he fought to keep them open with how tired he was. “Next year, let’s start with the machine.”

Dean laughed, mumbling about greedy, slutty little boys & Sam’s arm around his chest tightened. Frank just shook his head, but he was smiling.

“Happy birthday, little brother.”

END


End file.
